Are you serious?
by bitchimawesome
Summary: Simon discovers Jace is alright after all, while he is in something with Kyle. Jace opens to simon about his feelings. What will Simon do about this?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all just a story of Jace x Simon, with Kyle (I know it's Jordan but i'll call him Kyle) x Simon, I plan on doing this a kind of long story, so if you like this chapter please review to know if i should keep on it. The main pairing is jace x simon, kyle x simon is just secondary. hope you enjoy it :3**

**WARNING: M ON M SEX. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**All the characters belong to Cassie Clare, i dont own shit, i just have fun with her characters ;)**

* * *

Simon was bored as usual. Today was a normal day, just nothing to do, he had asked Clary if she wanted to hang out with him but she was busy with training. Kyle was at work, and there was nothing good on TV. 'What am I to do' Simon though, when Jace appeared

"Hello there, bloodsucker"

"What are you doing here Jace?" He tried to sound as annoyed as possible

"Oh you know, just came to check you weren't dead or something" Simon showed him the Cain's mark

"Ok I'm alive if that's what you came to see, now go away"

"Don't want my company? You're the first person to reject such an honor"

"Am I?"

"Yes, and I'm very offended, you know" Said Jace most brat like

"Never mind, I was bored actually"

"What do you want to do?"

"I wanna go out, but it's stupid and boring to go out alone"

"You could've called me to hang out"

"Yea, right, just don't make fun of me, ok?"

"I'm serious"

"Are you seriously saying _you_ wanna hang out with me?"

"Sure, I mean, why not?"

"Well, maybe because I though you hated me" Jace laughed out loud at Simon's commentary

"You're annoying but I don't hate you"

"Good to know that"

"So where do you wanna go?"

"I was thinking about this video game convention"

"Cool, let's go take a cab" Simon though that hanging out with Jace would be rather annoying, but he was quite nice and funny. After going to the video game convention they stopped at forbidden planet to check out the new manga, while they were there, Simon taught Jace how to read manga and he was surprised to see Jace wanted to buy some manga

"I never pictured like the manga reader type"

"Well, these are the first manga I ever read and I just liked 'em" Later they went to Taki's to get some food and went back to the apartment

"Is Kyle home?"

"I don't think so, he said he had some late work to do today and that he'd return later than usual"

"Oh" Simon couldn't decipher Jace's face but never mind about it. When they got to the apartment Jace wanted to pay the cab and they went into the flat with the food. Surprisingly this day with Jace had been nice, one and other sarcastic comment from Jace but in the end that was just him. When they finished supper, Simon found a cool movie on TV and they sat in the couch to see it

"Do you know what?"

"What?"

"I though that spending a day with you would be annoying"

"Really? Why would you think that?" Jace said in a humoristic tone

"But it was nice, you know"

"I'm nice"

"Yea sure" Then everything happened out of the nothing, too fast for Simon to process it. Jace was kissing him, full in the mouth. When Simon got back into himself and realized what was happening he pushed Jace away

"DUDE! What the hell was that?"

"I just wanted to do that" Jace wasn't mocking him but more like stating a point

"What the fuck, like ain't you and Clary going out?" At the mention of Clary he felt Jace stiffen

"She… broke up with me…"

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry man, but how, why? Weren't you like in the phase of being super lovey-dovey and stuff?"

"After all this thing that she was my sister she tried to get away from me, even when we discovered we weren't actually related she told me it was too much for her, and that she wanted time" Jace said this with an internal sadness that made Simon want to embrace him and tell him it was ok

"So that's why she was all weird"

"Guess so…" Saying this, he jumped into Simon and started kissing him again. Simon lost it, and was just into the kiss, he never knew Jace's lips would feel this warm, or this soft, or… NO. Again Simon pushed Jace away

"Dude, please! What's this all 'bout?"

"You're not into… this?"

"Yes, no, yes I mean yea but what the fuck?"

"I like you" Jace said this as a fact more than as a love declaration

"Wha- eh? Since when?"

"I'm not sure, but lately I've realized you're a real eye candy" He said this while cupping Simon's face

"Me? HA! You're really funny Herondale" Now he was completely sure Jace was mocking him

"I'm just telling you the truth" Jace's tone wasn't like the one he used to tease Simon. Maybe… just maybe… he was telling the truth

"How come _you_ the fucking perfect Jace Herondale like someone like _me_?"

"Because you're really charming maybe" He slid his hands inside Simon's shirt. Jace hands were warm on Simon's cold skin; he wanted them to keep touching him. But no, this is wrong, Simon took Jace's hands out of his shirt and said

"Jace go home, we'll talk about this later…"

"I don't want to talk about this later, I want this now" Saying this he kissed Simon with a loveliness Simon had never associated to Jace

"Jace I'm serious, go home" Jace's face darkened

"Cool then" And took off to the institute leaving Simon alone.

Simon felt weird about this, Jace had just said he liked him, how is that? Can someone, like Jace, like someone like _him_? Deep in his thoughts he didn't hear the door open

"Hey Simon" He turned to see Kyle just coming from work

"Yo, how was work?"

"Nice I guess, but I'm exhausted from all the late work"

"Oh" Simon surprised himself feeling disappointed

"What, wanted to do something?"

"I was thinking we could-" Kyle cut him before he could finish

"No, it's cool, come to my room" Simon and Kyle had been fooling around since some nights ago, when they both had been horny and were like 'Why not?' And it was actually nice getting laid with Kyle, but they had put a point, that this wasn't serious and that they could just stop for whatever reason they had.

Simon sat up from the couch and went to Kyle's room. He found Kyle totally nude in his bed reading some book, Simon got naked himself and got up to bed. Kyle put the book in the night table and turned to kiss Simon. Simon realized that kissing Kyle and kissing Jace was different, while Kyle's kisses were calm and lovely, Jace's were like fire bombs exploding. Simon took hold of Kyle's dick and started stroking it, and Kyle did the same to Simon. Simon would've been ok if he just came while Kyle stroked him, but clearly that's not what Kyle wanted, as he took Simon in his mouth in a 69 position. It was clear that Kyle wanted to Simon to suck him as well. Having Kyle suck him, and sucking Kyle at the same time, made him feel like his body was gaining some heat from the pleasure.

"Kyle… Mghh… I think I'm about to-"

"It's ok you can come in my mouth" Clearly today they wouldn't go all the way up, but 69 was hot too, so actually whatever. He felt a salty liquid come from Kyle's dick, pre-cum, which meant he was about to cum as well. If Kyle was to swallow his cum, then did he have to swallow Kyle's too? Ok, he'd do it never mind. He felt that pleasure he just felt when he had sex with Kyle, coming this way made him feel things he's never had before. Just at the moment he felt a hot shot in his mouth, he swallowed it fast before he could taste it

"You could've spit it or just not get it into your mouth if you didn't want to"

"Nah, it's cool"

"I'm sorry we just did a 69, but I feel too tired to go all the way up"

"It's ok dude, don't worry" Kyle turned, turned the lights off and went to sleep almost immediately. Simon couldn't get to sleep at all; he was too busy thinking about Jace…

* * *

**Please show some love and review 3**


	2. Chapter 2

******Another chapter, hope you enjoy it, it just wrote it and it's very bad and stuff. Again, this is very explicit and full of lemon sex goodness :3. All the characters belong to cassie clare, im just bitching around with his dudes**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

When Simon woke up, he realized he was alone in bed. He checked the time, 11:30; surely Kyle was already at work, so he was alone. He dressed and went to the kitchen to get a drink. He found a note in the dinner table

_THERE IS NO BLOOD LEFT IN THE FRIDGE, WENT TO BUY SOME BUT WONT BE BACK TILL LATE. GO TO TAKI'S TO GET A DRINK FOR NOW, I'M SORRY I DIDN'T BUY SOME EARLIER _

_ Kyle_

'Shit damn, now I have to dress properly and go out' This was everything Simon wasn't in the mood for, but he felt thirsty and went to change clothes. Just about when he was to leave he heard something in his room 'Maybe it's a cat or so' He still went to check. And what he found wasn't a cat or so, he found Jace on his bed

"Hey Simon" Simon couldn't help, but feel startled as the memories from yesterday were still vivid inside of him

"He-hi Jace, what are you doing here?" Simon felt nervous at just the sight of the blond shadowhunter

"I came to talk"

"Eh?"

"You said we would talk today, and I'm here for that" If Simon would still be able to blush, this certainly would've been a moment where he had blushed. Simon took seat in a chair facing the bed where the shadowhunter was sitting

"S-so, what… do you wanna talk about?"

"About what we left off yesterday, me saying 'I like you'" A strike of awkwardness hit Simon, and he couldn't help but look away

"Stop mocking me Jace, it's… not funny, ok?"

"I am not mocking you! I really fucking like you, Simon, _a lot_!" Jace wasn't using the usual tone of mocking Simon, maybe… just maybe… he was telling the truth

"How can I know you're telling the truth, eh? Because it's so weird that _you-_" Before Simon could end what he was saying Jace had came awkwardly closer and had kissed Simon. Simon felt the fire burning in his cold lips, the fire of kissing Jace; his lips were so warm, so soft… Simon just wanted to freeze this moment and live in it forever. Why is this wrong? Jace and Clary had already broken up, he was single, and the think with Kyle was nothing serious, so this isn't wrong in any way. Simon felt his throat ache, and he knew it was time to go get some blood

"Jace?"

"Mh?"

"Wanna come with me to get some blood bottles?"

"Sure, let's go"

At Taki's it was the usual, some warlocks here, and some faeries there. Everyone just stared at Jace as they went by, Simon felt an urge to turn and shout 'He's mine, fuck off' but he couldn't do that, mainly because Jace wasn't his…

Before they were back in the apartment, Simon had already drunk the 2 bottles they had bought

"You were that thirsty?"

"Yea, I was actually getting a little desperate"

It was 2 p.m. when they were back in the apartment; Simon knew Jace hadn't had lunch yet

"Jace! Want something for lunch?"

"No, I'm alright don't worry"

"You sure?"

"Yea, and Simon?"

"What?"

"Can I take a shower?"

"Sure, feel at home" Jace went to the bathroom in Simon's room and Simon went to check if there was something good on TV. Nope, nothing to see… Simon remembered the manga he'd bought yesterday. He got up, and went to his room to take them, what he found there, made his cold undead body blaze. He found a naked Jace taking out his socks; he caught himself staring at Jace's perfect tan body

"Simon?" Simon snapped back to himself, as he did so, he looked away ashamed. He felt like this was the perfect moment to flush just he wasn't able to.

"Um, I think I'll go check… eh…"

"Come here" This sounded almost like Jace was trying to purr

"What? Eh, no, it's alright go to take a shower now" If he could bury himself underground right now, he would, he couldn't stand shame anymore

"You saw me, now I shall see you"

"WHAT!? ARE YOU TRIPPING!?"

"Nope, I'm for real" Now Simon was sure Jace was teasing "Oh c'mon Simon, take it out, like you totally eyed me out!" Actually Jace was right, Simon had totally checked him out, but just his upper part, no big deal "Or should I do it myself?" FUCK, Simon knew he had no out from here. Slowly he started stripping his shirt feeling his head might explode any time. He had his back to Jace so this wouldn't be so awkward. When he started undoing his pants, he felt hands on his shoulders, warm hands caressing his cold skin. He didn't pay attention to this and kept on taking his pants out; luckily he wasn't wearing any of his batman or Spiderman boxers, just a pair of plain black ones

"Do you know how sexy you look on black?"

"FUCK JACE, SHUT UP!"

"It's true" Simon felt that the pair of hands that formerly were on his shoulders moved down to pinch his nipples

"Stop it!"

"Why? You seem to be enjoying it" Jace grinned and pointed at Simon's grown bulge

"Quit peering!"

"Take them off"

"What?! NO"

"Then you leave me no other option"

"What the fuck are you talk-" Before he could even end what he was saying, Jace had stripped his last piece of clothing. And again before he could react he felt a big warm body press against his little cold one, it felt so good… Then Jace made Simon turn on his feet, and Simon could see that Jace was still totally naked, and then he looked down… Damn he was huge! Simon even felt ashamed of his own length. Jace gently kissed him, soothingly, maybe to make Simon feel all right with himself or stuff. This time Simon accepted the kiss, more than accept it, melted at it. The kiss got hungrier as Jace started fingering Simon, who moaned at the shadowhunter's sexy touch. Simon, who was touching every inch of the blond, felt that he would never have enough of that body

"Let's go to bed," Jace said against Simon lips, his tone sexy inviting Simon to turn the lust-o-meter on. Simon laid in bed and Jace up on Simon; fire was burning between the two guys at the time, while kissing and touching each other, Simon felt lucky he had Jace right now. Jace ceased on the fingering and started to rub his dick against Simon's. Simon felt like he was in heaven, not a single second with Kyle had turn him on like this, with Jace he felt like a lust fire was burning inside, wanting to be released.

"Mhh, Jace… you're so good" Jace grinned and kissed Simon and nipped on his lower lip. Then moved to his neck, every time Jace kissed or licked Simon's neck, a shot of pleasure ran wildly through Simon, uncontrollably making his need for Jace's hot body greater. Jace moved his hands that were before busy on Simon's hair to pinch Simon's nipples. Simon's moans got louder and they mixed with Jace's

"Simon, suck me" Simon felt like Jace was out of breath, asking for this with such a needing on his voice

"Beg me for it" If he was to do something to Jace, he would as well tease him some while he could

"Simon please suck it, please," Jace sounded like he asked for something that would keep him alive. Simon wasn't sure if he would be able to take Jace, Kyle was quite big too, but he just wasn't Jace. While he took it before swallowing it he doubted he'd be able to take him whole. Jace's dick throbbed inside Simon's mouth while his mind was set on pleasuring Jace

"Oh Simon… SHIT! So good UH! MHH!" Jace moaned like a madman at Simon's stimulation. When Jace pulled out from Simon's mouth, he kissed Simon and went to look for something in his pants, a little bottle

"It's lubricant, bloodsucker" Funny thing Simon didn't feel insulted but more like amused and reassured at Jace's smart mouth

"I know what it is asshole" Simon tried to look annoyed, but he couldn't help a little laugh, Jace laid on Simon again and asked him whispering in hi ear

"And do you know what is it for?" Simon never knew his earlobe would be so damn sensitive

"Yes" An answer that sounded like a moan

"And do you want it?" Jace didn't stop on nibbling Simon's earlobe, which felt so… good

"Yes… please"

"Now?"

"Now"

"With me?"

"Fuck Jace, YES"

"I assume you are a virgin," Jace said while putting some lube in on his fingers. Simon stiffened, he was sure this was one of the moments where he should say 'Yes, I'm a virgin and I want you to take my virginity because I love you' But he couldn't do that, he was sure that if he lied, Jace would know, and he was just too ashamed to tell Jace he wasn't, still with a voice that was quieter than a whisper he could manage a "No" he could look at Jace's change of expression, from lusty and sexy to some serious look

"Who… who was it? I mean, your first time"

"Kyle…"

"Oh… when?"

"Some nights ago, when we were both horny and just tried, and it's been nothing but fooling around"

"Do you guys keep… fucking?"

"Yes, but it's nothing serious" Simon though Jace was gonna stop on him because he had been getting laid with Kyle, instead he kissed Simon with a passion and a burning desire that made Simon feel like he was putting his lips against the sun. Instead of stopping, everything just got more turned on and Jace seemed hungrier of Simon. With one hand, Jace started to stroke Simon and with the fingers he had lube on, he started molesting Simon's entrance, which was as tight as virginal

"You sure you ain't a virgin? You're so tight"

"Then make me get loose" Jace grinned and with already 2 fingers inside Simon, he scissored his entrance. Simon felt weird, he had done this before, but still it felt weird. Jace glanced at Simon and asked

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, just that it always feels weird" The feeling of weirdness lasted until the moment Jace's fingers found Simon's prostate

"FUCK JACE! DO IT FUCKING AGAIN! SHIT DAMN FUCK!" Jace inserted a third finger inside and while scissoring, he made sure to stimulate Simon's prostate

"Is that your spot vamps?"

"YES! FUCK! MHHH! SHIT! SO GOOD! UHH!" Simon felt like he was opened enough

"Jace, I'm ready fucking put it on" Jace grinned almost like a rapist, kissed Simon and said

"You're still not ready, in the meantime, would you like to get _me_ ready?" Jace moved his body for his lower part to meet Simon's face. Simon stroked it once kissed it and with some lube started hand-fucking Jace. After some time of Jace opening Simon's entrance and Simon stroking Jace's cock, Jace sat up, leaving Simon with a weird feeling of hollowness in his entrance, put Simon's legs on his shoulders and asked, almost purring

"Ready?"

"Yes…" Simon was eager to get the hollowness inside him filled. Jace gently, started pushing his way inside. In Simon's first time with Kyle, he felt an unbearable pain at first, but he had got used to it, still Kyle wasn't Jace… It hurt, not like the first time, but it still hurt a lot, though he felt like every time he looked into Jace's eyes, pain got littler, Simon knew it was just his idea but everything's just better than just letting it hurt. Finally Jace could slowly make his way inside Simon, now that Simon got used to Jace's dick inside him, he needed something else

"Jace, move"

"Beg" Jace grinned; Simon couldn't let Jace got into bratty shit so he didn't fight him

"Jace, please, fucking move I need it please"

"As you wish luv'"

"Did you just-"

"Yes, I did" Simon wanted to laugh but fuck Jace wasn't still moving

"Yea very cute with the name and stuff, but could you please fucking move already?!" Jace grinned the way a lion smiles to show all his teeth, and slowly started moving inside Simon. The place that hurt, was started to feel pleasuring again. Seeing that Simon was getting used to movement, he slowly pushed out and in, again and again in slow motion until Simon groaned and asked him to go harder. Making sure each pushing contained a stroke of Simon's prostate, Simon's moans got louder and louder

"JACE HARDER FASTER! MHH!" Jace fastened the pace and took Simon's dick to stroke it. Simon felt a wave of pure hardcore pleasure; things with Kyle never felt _this_ way. Simon felt something big building inside of him

"JACE! I THINK I'M ABOUT TO- JACE!" Simon came with an intensity and pleasure he hadn't felt ever before, about 10 seconds later Jace came as well, inside of Simon. Jace collapsed next to Simon and gave him a gentle kiss

"Jace that was amazing"

"I know"

"Fuck you much Herondale" Jace grinned and Simon could hold his laughter

"Simon?"

"Yep"

"The thing with Kyle… please, stop it"

"Ok"

"And, Simon?"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"I love you too, smart mouthed, asshole Jace Herondale" Jace kissed Simon lightly. Simon knew they should talk about this, if this was to be a real deal and thing, but not right now, he just wanted to freeze this moment and live on it forever, it was perfect.

* * *

**Show some love and review 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter, hope you guys enjoy it. I managed to think of this and here it is, hope it's not as bad as the others and stuff. Please review, I'd really find it useful :3 (I own nothing) Just saying and stuff 3**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Simon woke up to find himself alone, and naked, on his bed, where was Jace? When he checked the time, he saw it was close to 8 p.m., obviously Jace had left already, and when he went out his room he saw Kyle wasn't still home. He felt as tired as hell, so he just got dressed and went to bed. Next morning he got up at an incredible 8 a.m., going out he found Kyle having breakfast.

"Hi there"

"Hey"

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine, oh and, how are you awake so early?"

"I don't know, maybe I went to bed too early"

"When I got home you were asleep already"

"Yea" Simon took one of the blood bottles from the fridge and sat next to Kyle

"Kyle?"

"Yup"

"Um… I don't know how to say this… but um…" Simon knew this would be awkward, but not _this_ awkward

"What is it?"

"I think we should stop… um… fucking? Yea…" Kyle stared at Simon eerily

"Why? Is it bad, you don't like it?"

"No, it's not that… I mean, the time with you is awesome and stuff-"

"But?"

"I think I've found someone" Simon felt his words strike Kyle like a burning spear

"What, who, eh? Who is he?" Kyle looked startle and looked at Simon with some kind of pitch in his eyes

"Jace…"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"I though you hated each other"

"I though he hated me too, but as you see he doesn't"

"That's the reason you want to stop… this?" Simon felt like Kyle was keeping a storm back from hitting him

"Uh, yes I guess, and still we, you actually, said 'No strings attached and we can stop whenever for whatever reason' this is my whatever reason"

"Yes I know! But that was before I fell in love with you!" And the storm hit Simon, another love declaration he hadn't waited for

"What are you talking about?"

"It all came so sudden, one day I was like just friends and the next day I started seeing you with other eyes, I managed to fall in love with you"

"In love with _me_?"

"Yes! Can't you see you're perfect?" Two perfect guys telling him he was perfect wasn't a coincidence, he better just start believing it

"Simon Lewis and perfection don't go together I'm sorry"

"Want me to get you a mirror or?" Simon sighed

"Still can't manage to understand what you see in me" Kyle looked annoyed at Simon's commentary, and from a second to another he flushed and asked

"Can I… kiss you? One last time…" How could Simon resist Kyle's sweetness at talking? He sounded so innocent, and cute and more sugary stuff

"Yes…" Kyle leaned closer and kissed Simon. It was a sad and peaceful kiss, long too, but passionless. Kyle's eyes looked watery and hollow

"There was this girl I was in love with two years ago. I was crazy for her; I practically gave her my heart for her to do what she wanted with it. One day, she called me to break up with me, that day I felt my heart shatter and fall apart, and I told myself I'd never fall in love with someone again, love only hurts you. But then you came and made me change my mind, I was about to tell you, you know? But now it's not use…" Simon knew Kyle wasn't telling him this for him to feel pity at him, but just informing him on something. Simon embraced Kyle and felt a tear fall on his shirt; a broken heart was not easily contained. Kyle pushed Simon and said he'd go to work, when he left Simon felt like crap, he had broken Kyle, and without knowing he would. How could he be so shitty? He wanted to tell Kyle he was sorry, but deep, deep inside he knew he wasn't… he grabbed his phone and called Clary, he missed her like hell and now he needed her

"Hello?"  
"Clary…"

"SIMON! I've been trying to call you but you don't answer me, piece of damn!" It was true; he didn't want to answer her or call her back before because of the thing with Jace

"I'm so sorry, a lot of things have happened and my head is a nest of bullshit right now"

"What happened? No, better let's meet at the Mc Donald's near the institute, I wanna see you" Simon took a cab to the Mc Donald's that was near the institute. Clary was already there, looking uneasy. When she saw Simon, they hugged tightly and sat

"Simon Robert Lewis, what happened to you? You look like you came from a funeral"

"It's Kyle…"

"What did that asshole do to you? Should I go punch him?" This made Simon smile

"He didn't do anything to me, _I_ did something to him,_ I _am the one who deserves a punch"

"What could you've possibly done to him?"

"I broke his heart"

"Were you dating?"

"No"

"Then?"

"He fell in love with me, but it's just, there is someone else…"

"Someone else? Are you dating another guy?"

"I'm about to tell you something very… weird but please don't punch me" Clary laughed

"Tell me, I promise I won't punch you" Simon told Clary about Jace and how everything that had been going on between the two

"I already knew"

"WHAT?" Clary laughed and said

"Yes, and there are things Jace is exaggerating, I mean I didn't super dump him, it was different, and we still talk like normal, but that's not the point. One day, he came to my room and told me he liked you and that I should help him win you"

"So you already knew and you didn't tell me?"

"That's what I was calling for, Sherlock!"

"Oh, and I hadn't answered because of this thing with Jace"

"You're a dumb thing Simon"

"Like I was telling you before, Jace asked me to stop fooling around with Kyle, and when I told him that we should stop, he told me he was in love with me, but I told him there was a Jace, we kissed, but it was like a last kiss, and then he told me this story of how a girl he'd loved broke his heart and he never loved anyone until me and that he was about to tell me, but of course fuck Simon hurt Kyle"

"Poor Kyle…"

"That's so much help Fray"

"Sorry, now will you act like nothing happened?"

"If I know Kyle as much as I think, yes"

"But you like him or thing?"

"I think I like Kyle because when I'm with him, I feel loved and held. But I like Jace another way, very different…"

"Yea, yea now you're in a love triangle while forever alone Clary rots and dies alone, thank you"

"Aww, you know I love you"

"I can't get laid with you!" They laughed like dumbs and then remembered they were talking about something serious

"Now I don't know what to do, I mean, I don't think things with Jace could turn serious while with Kyle they could. I'm not up to a one night stand you know"

"Jace is not like that…"

"I can't be sure"

"Then why don't you talk to him?"

"I don't have his number" Clary gave Simon Jace's number

"There, now you don't have any excuse Lewis"

"I still don't know what to tell him 'Hey Jace, fucking with you was awesome, but I was thinking if this was to be like for real'"

"Go to Starbucks with him, he loves it"

"Ok" Clary told Simon everything was gonna be cool, they hugged and when she left, Simon called Jace

"Yo"

"Hey Jace"

"Simon? Hey! What's up?"

"Not much, can we meet up?"

"Um, sure, where?"

"Starbucks on central park?"

"Ok cool, see you there" and he hung up. Simon got nervous just by thinking what he would tell Jace, he crossed his fingers so it wouldn't be so awkward or thing. Central park was relatively near the institute so he just walked there. After less than 10 minutes he was there, he entered and looked for Jace. When he found him, he knew he wasn't glamoured; girls that passed stared at his undying beauty like dorks. 'Stupid cunts' he though and walked toward Jace. When the blond saw him, his face brightened

"Simon"

"Hey Jace" When he sat, Jace leaned to kiss him but Simon moved away. Disappointed Jace sat back

"Jace, I think we need to talk"

"What do you wanna talk about?"

"_Us_"

"Eh?"

"Jace answer me one thing, do you plan on keeping this?"

"What?"

"A relationship with me"

"Yes! Of course!"

"So this ain't a one night stand?"

"No! Simon, please, who the hell do you think I am?"

"I think you're Jace, that's why I ask"

"Seems like you don't know me at all"

"Oh I didn't know, after all these years we've been together, I know I ought to know you better"

"Stop joking and let's order some coffee" When the coffees where ready the resumed the conversation

"Simon, just give me a chance, I can show you I'm not the jerk you think I am!"

"Jace just promise you're for real"

"I promise Simon, but why do you need me to promise? Is there someone else?"

"What?! No! I mean, yes! Fuck"

"I get it, you found someone else and now you want me to fuck off, that's cool"

"No! It's not like that" And he told him about Kyle

"He wasn't just happy with touching you before I did, but now he wants to take you away from me?" Simon cleared his throat

"Jace I'm not yours"  
"Well, I wish you were!" Fuck, why was life so hard? Why? Simon wasn't able to resist Kyle or Jace; he knew he was fucked

"Jace this is very hard for me"

"How do you feel about me?" Simon hadn't wait this

"Jace, I… love you"

"Then, why think it twice?"

"Because I think I feel something for Kyle too"

"Now you'll tell me you love him too, and that we should fight for your hand?" Jace always managed to make people laugh and Simon wasn't the exception

"Does that mean yes? Because I'm up to it"

"You'd fight Kyle for me?" A seed of hope was planted inside Simon

"If that's what it takes, yes, I would" This time it was Simon kissing Jace, the shadowhunter looked startled surprised at Simon kissing him, and gave in

"I love you" Jace said this against Simon lips, making him shiver

"I love you too"

"Wanna go for a walk in the park?"

"Sure" Jace held Simon's hand and they went for a walk. Some girls passed and kept staring at Jace like he was some kind of divine personification. Bullshit. When Simon saw them being like 'Come and fuck me much' he hugged or kissed Jace to say 'Bitch, he's mine'. Simon wasn't used to hold hands with no one, specially a guy, but it was kind of luck that 99.99% of New Yorkers never gave a fuck about most things, and two guys holding hands and kissing wasn't the exception.

* * *

**Show some love and review 3**


	4. Chapter 4

******4th Chapter, hope you like it. Tell me if you like the sex scene, i'd find it really useful c:**

**Warning: M/M Explicit content, strong language**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

After an amazing day with Jace Simon went back home

"I'm home!" Though it was already late there didn't seem to be anyone at home, Kyle was always back around 8:30 but today it was close to 11 and he wasn't home. After half an hour Simon got worried, maybe something had happened to Kyle. He tried calling him but his phone seemed to be off, crap. He took a coat to go out to look for him, with the worst things on his mind, when he was about to lock the door, a very tumbling Kyle appeared, when Simon saw him, he ran to him and hugged him

"Asshole! I was getting worried about you!" As they were embracing, Simon smelled that Kyle reeked of alcohol

"Did you? Well it's still no use, as you will never love me, why do you make me think you care?" Yup, Kyle was as drunk as hell, talking weird and tumbling, still Simon never pictured Kyle as the drunkard type

"Because I care!"

"No you don't… you just say that to make me feel better"

"Kyle, I care a lot about you but-"

"But you don't love me, that's cool" Still embracing, Kyle pushed Simon away and went inside the house "If you just knew what I would give for you to return my feelings…" He walked dumbly to his room and locked himself up. Simon was still standing there, kind of like shocked, had Kyle went to drink because he was hurt? That sounded like the most intelligent answer, an answer that made Simon feel like he was even below bugs, right now he wanted to get hold of Kyle like a momma koala and tell him everything would be alright, but he couldn't do that, it wasn't going to be ok, or was it? Hell, everything hit his head like a Thor hammer. He went to his room silently to try to get some sleep; he changed his clothes and jumped to bed…

Jace and Kyle were standing still in a place that looked like a meadow, they were like petrified, Simon wanted to run to them to see what was going on with them but he only managed to walk to them, he tried to run but it was useless. After what it felt like 10 miles, he was pretty close to see they were considerably apart, first he moved to Jace, and with horror discovered that with every step he took to Jace, a part of Kyle disappeared, and that when he walked back they reappeared, he tried walking to Kyle but Jace started disappearing. What was this? Did he have to choose? Did he have to let the other die? What was going on…?

Sweaty and panting Simon woke up from the nightmare; as for the light in the room he could tell it was late morning. He calmed himself convincing himself that the nightmare wasn't real, it was all products of his hot head, and he took a shower and went to take some blood. He wondered if Kyle had gone out, which was improbable because it was Saturday, his room's door was closed and as Simon tried to open it, he saw it wasn't locked, he still felt bad about yesterday and felt like he owed Kyle a talk, when he opened the door, he saw Kyle was fast asleep and naked, did he have to wake him up? If yes, could this be more awkward? Guess the answer is no. He moved to Kyle and tried to gently wake him up, Kyle woke up nearly kicking Simon

"Simon? What are you doing here? What time is it? Why am I naked? Why does my head hurt so much?"

"I though we could use a talk about yesterday night"

"Did we-"

"No, you got drunk"

"I did what?!"

"Yup, and you came home all dumb like at like 12, when I was really worrying the shit out for you"

"I'm so sorry Simon, you'll have to understand I'm not very fanatic of getting drunk so this is kinda me surprising myself" Simon smiled

"Remember you're naked?" Kyle covered with the blanket and flushed, Simon wanted to laugh but this wasn't the moment

"How drunk was I?" Said Kyle still blushing

"Um, in a scale from 1 to 10 I'd give you an 8"

"Shit… did I say something stupid?"

"Um…" He couldn't tell Kyle that everything he had said was how much he loved him, just over and over and how Simon wouldn't love him back

"Please Simon, I gotta know"

"Well, you pretty much said that I don't actually care about you, that all I do is to not make you feel bad, also that you'd give anything in this world for me to love you back and eh, stuff"

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry I said that"

"Don't be, apart from the fact that you got me as worried as hell, everything you said was really sincere, and sweet in some part"

"Guess I kinda meant all I said," He said while flushing "But I don't matter, could you like turn around so I can put at least boxers on?"

"Ok" Kyle said he had meant every word, and Simon felt like shit

"I don't want to make you talk about this, if pretending this doesn't happen makes you feel better, then nothing of this has happened"

"It's not that Kyle, it's the fact that I feel something for you, you're really sweet and caring" A smile appeared in Kyle's face

"You do?"

"Of course I do!"

"But?" Kyle always knew when there was a 'but'

"But I don't love you-"

"Ok…" Kyle expression darkened

"I mean, I don't love you as much as you deserve"

"I deserve?"

"You deserve a guy or a girl who would give everything for you, as much as you do for me"

"I don't care what I deserve, I want _you_ because I love _you _not any other guy or girl" Simon sighed

"I wish I could love you as much as you love me, but I can't"

"Because of Jace, I know the thing" Simon wanted to love Kyle, but didn't want to stop loving Jace. Why was life so hard? He wished he could split into two Simons

"Kyle…"

"It's cool dude, now, I need to be alone" Simon knew this was the best, maybe get a little distance until things cooled off… actually no, this was futile, real feelings don't just go away, he was the living proof, so many years of loving Clary one-sidedly… The sound of a text snapped Simon out of thoughts. It was Jace

**_Hey luv ;) Wanna meet up?_** He answered almost instantly, obviously excited

**_Sure, where d'ya hav in mind?_**The idea of meeting Jace made him feel better

**_That's a surprise, come for you in 10?_** Surprise? Simon liked the sound of that

**_Already waiting ;)_** He went to his room, put on some cologne and went out to wait for Jace. In a little time, Jace appeared on a cab, Simon got into the cab and kissed Jace

"So where're we going?"

"Well, that's a surprise" Jace turned to the driver "Take us to the address I told you" The whole trip to the secret place was full of dumb chatter about nothing important at all. Simon was surprised they weren't heading somewhere inside the city, but they were going out. After half an hour of driving, they ended in a country house, a big one, with a beautiful meadow, and a crystalline lake

"Where are we?"

"My family's country house"

"The Lightwood's house?"

"Nope, it comes from Wayland actually, I was the only one they could pass this house to" Jace instructed the driver of the cab to open the backdoor, to Simon's surprise, he took a picnic basket out of there

"A picnic?"

"Yup" Simon's face flooded with disbelief, was this Jace the same asshole form before?

"Ok, I have to admit I didn't wait for this"

"Simon, you have to understand I have a soft side too, I'm not 100% jerky" Jace took Simon's hand and directed him to the backyard of the house. The backyard was the materialization of those paintings of heaven; it was just perfect

"Wait, we're still in New York, right?"

"Um, yes and no"

"Eh?"

"This area is unreachable by mundies, it is a shadow world territory"

"And the driver?"

"He was a warlock"

"I didn't notice a mark"

"Did you notice the cup hat?" Of course he had, it looked stupidly ridiculous

"Yes"

"He hides his horns with it"

"Oh"

"Now, did we come to talk about the warlock driver or to have nice time together?" Simon helped Jace place the blanket on the floor, and took the food out of the basket together.

"Jace do you realize I can't eat normal food? And all this is normal food"

"Yup, I though of it and guess what?"

"What?" Jace took a bottle that looked like a wine bottle and put it in the center of the blanket

"Wine?"

"No"

"Then what, looks pretty much like wine to me"

"It's blood" Simon rolled his eyes

"Why put the blood in such a way?"

"Because it's _my_ blood" Simon's mouth formed a perfect 'O'

"You mean…"

"Yes" If Jace was doing this for the reason he though he was, then this was just perfect "I know I am myself de-li-cious" Simon wanted to face palm, but Jace was so detailer, this was cute although Jace was an ass. They had a conversation about things they liked, while enjoying the food

"So how do you shadowhunter guys download music? Do you go into iTunes and thing?"

"ITunes?"

"Right, you guys don't know about this stuff"

"Eh?" Jace wouldn't be this lost even if he was dropped in some unknown part of the Antarctica

"Never mind about it"

"We go to music shops and buy cd's"

"So you _do_ listen to music"

"Yea…"

When they finished their lunch they laid together cuddling for a bit

"Wanna swim in the lake?"

"I didn't bring swim shorts"

"Who is talking about swim suits? It's mid-summer" If Jace meant what Simon though he meant, then no-no

"I'm not swimming naked"

"Why?" Said Jace clearly trying hard not to laugh

"Well, maybe because people can pass and see me naked in the lake, Sherlock"

"Sher-what?" Simon rolled his eyes in annoyance

"Jeez, like you guys are totally off, eh?"

"Nobody can see us back here, even if they pass by, they only see the façade of the house, it's kind of a family glamour"

"So only the proprietaries can peer into?"

"Yea, now are you coming or not?" Simon was unable to feel hot or cold but he could tell it was a very hot day by the intensity of the sun.

"Ok" Simon couldn't help but feel really aroused at Jace's mischievous proposal. Jace swiftly took his clothes off and stood there waiting for Simon to do the same, while Simon was lost in Jace's perfect, super-tan, firm body, specially in his lower part… Jace snapped his fingers

"Lost something on me?" Said Jace seductively

"Maybe I have, and I have to search you"

"That sounds like fun" Said Jace almost purring, he took Simon's hand and led him to the water. Simon could feel if the water was hot or cold but by looking at Jace, it was definitively refreshing. They spent a lot of time making out and rubbing their bodies together. Simon liked wet kisses, and this was the exaggeration, which made him feel more excited about the situation, he still didn't get used at having all Jace for himself, he felt dwarfy next to him.

"Simon"

"Yea?" He said kind of like moaning while still fingering Jace

"Want me to fuck you in here?"

"We could drown"

"Actually I, you don't breathe remember?"

"You could drown"

"No if I fuck you in the shore" Jace said sensually while stroking Simon

"Yes" Simon moaned. Jace took Simon and swam to the shore of the lake, as they were there they returned to their kissing, hungrily tasting each other. Simon couldn't get enough Jace, and he just knew he never would, to every touch of Jace's, a shot of hotness ran through Simon. Simon wanted to know was it like to top, he had never done it, and some curiosity won him. Simon was unsure whether Jace would let him try, because he was the 'strong' one between them, and he was more dominant than Simon would ever be

"Jace" He whispered

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you for something?"

"Sure" He said whispering in his ear, which made Simon's horny dick jerk with excitement, that voice… so irresistible

"Can I… top?" Jace stopped stimulating Simon and swam back

"Top like in top?"

"Yes"

"Like topping?"

"Yea"

"Topping-topping?" Simon raised an eyebrow

"I'm trying to be serious man"

"Sorry, but, do you really wanna…?"

"I'm curious to try it" Jace's face showed total uneasiness

"Though it had felt good the way we did it before"

"And it did feel amazing, I love your dick inside of me, but I'm curious to try" There was something behind that uneasiness, fear?

"Are you scared?" Jace set out a nervous laugh

"Scared me? HA!" Simon could easily see Jace was trying hard to avoid their gazes to meet. An awkward silence grew between the both guys, making Simon want to shout 'So?' but he was supposed to please Jace instead of annoying him, like if Jace could read Simon's mind he said

"Ok, open your damn ears cuz I'm only saying this once, yes, I am scared of taking your dick up my ass, the idea makes me shiver, but I don't know anymore, the idea attracts me now that we're talking about it" Simon wasn't sure if he should feel annoyed because of Jace smart mouth or touched because of Jace's 'innocence'

"You're cute" Simon said smirking

"I'm not! I am hot, handsome and extremely irresistible, not cute" The statement made Simon roll his eyes

"Conceited dick"

"Want this conceited dick to hump you luv'?" Simon moaned at Jace's sensual voice, a voice shouldn't sound so sexy, Simon felt kinda stupid, Jace only needed to talk to make him melt like butter

"Don't avoid the subject"

"What subject?" Jace preferred to try with the innocent play

"You're afraid of me topping" Jace sighed and hugged Simon tightly

"Just promise you won't hurt me…" He said whispering in Simon's ear. God, even when Jace was playing submissive, he was the one seducing. Jace was so… lovely. Simon moved to kiss Jace, and surprisingly he found himself holding Jace instead of being held by him, which felt sort of strange… he loved Jace's big, strong arms holding his little body. Jace let Simon dominate the kiss, parting his lips to let Simon's tongue explore his mouth. Simon was lost on Jace's taste, and although Jace had let Simon dominate, he still put some little resistance, something Simon found hot. Kissing was good, very good indeed, but Simon was to make another move, he was dominating, but what was he to do? He was lost; he just wasn't experienced at this. He would stick at what Kyle and Jace did to him. From Jace's lips he moved to kiss his neck, this was something he personally loved, with one hand he caressed his pecs and with the other his thighs. He knew he had started off good, because Jace was moaning, obviously a good sign. The hand that had been feeling Jace's pecs was now teasing his nipples; Simon got rock-hard erection just by hearing Jace moaning, so he wanted to help Jace get hard too, he took Jace's flaccid dick and slowly started pumping it, just slowly to tease the blond, he knew this opportunity would probably never show itself again, so he knew he had to make good use of the time he had. Simon moved his lusty tongue to Jace's nipples, he wanted to taste Jace as much as possible; while nibbling and licking the shadowhunter's nipples he rubbed Jace's dick-head. Jace moaned and panted, he was enjoying this as hell but Simon better did another thing with his cock before he ripped his head off

"Simon… jerk me off… NGHH… UH YEAH" Simon, who was busy nibbling on Jace's nipples, raised his head

"Beg" He simply said and placed a kiss on Jace's burning lips

"PLEASE SIMON JERK ME THE FUCK OFF!" Jace was sure needy, otherwise he wouldn't beg. Simon started to stroke Jace's big, fat dick to keep on playing with his nipples, with the other hand that he had free, he massaged the blonde's ballsack

"FUCK! MHGG! YOU GONNA MAKE ME CUM" Jace was unable to control his moans by now

"SO GOOD!" Simon stopped

"Why are you stopping?"

"Because you can't cum when we're just starting, can you?" Jace moaned. Simon rubbed his dick with Jace's and captured the shadowhunter's moans with a passionate kiss; he moved his hands to tease Jace's buttcheeks, and to massage his entrance. When Jace felt Simon hand on his ass he stiffened, but tried to relax, he knew it would be all right. With the hand Simon had available, he jerked their dicks together, rubbing Jace's dick-head to amplify the pleasure. Jace's moans got louder which made Simon hornier, he tried to get a finger inside Jace's ass but he was so damn tight. Right, Jace was a virgin back there; Simon mentally slapped himself

"Did you bring lube?"

"Yea… pants" And he started moaning again. Simon was sure he wouldn't be able to penetrate Jace without lube, but he couldn't use lube underwater

"Go to bed, I'll be there in a second"

"I though you'd fuck me here"

"Want me to tear your ass apart?"

"Eh?"

"Breaking news: lube doesn't work underwater, and you're a virgin so there is no way I can slide my dick inside with no lube" Jace flushed, and walked into the house while Simon took the lube bottle from Jace's pants and followed the shadowhunter. There was a towel in the back entrance and he dried himself with it, he looked for the room, but there was no trace of it

"Jace?"

"Upstairs" Jace purred, Simon went upstairs and found the room where Jace was, when he entered he found Jace touching himself seductively on bed which made his nearly lost erection stand rock hard again. He put some lube o his fingers and rubbed Jace's torso slowly, his body was so perfect…

"You're perfect"

"People often tell me that" Said Jace smirking, Simon rolled his eyes and pinched one of Jace's nipples hard

"Ouch! Don't be so rude!"

"Stop being so conceited" Said Simon winking and rubbing Jace's abs with his other hand he made Jace pull his legs to keep him from concealing his entrance, he started off massaging it to slowly slide a finger inside. Jace shivered at the intrusion, but Simon kissed him to let him know it'd be ok. Simon tried to slide another finger in, but Jace was too tight, so he kept trying to stretch with the finger he had inside Jace had stopped moaning and now looked at Simon with anxiety

"It's gonna be ok big boy, relax"

"Pfftch, who said I was scared?" Simon grinned

"Then I guess you're ready for this" He said sliding a second finger inside of Jace, who was still pretty much very tight

"Tell me if it hurts"

"It's ok, it just feels really weird" said Jace twitching his lips. After a good 10 minutes, Simon had his two digits knuckle-deep, and started scissoring slowly, Jace groaned in discomfort

"I'm getting a pay-back from this" Said Jace seductively

"I'll be waiting for it, handsome" Jace took Simon's dick on his hand and slightly rubbed it, Simon knew what Jace meant by this and imitating Jace, he took the shadowhunter's dick and caressed its head

"Are you teasing me?"

"Maybe I am" Said Simon, grinning like an idiot

"When I get my revenge it won't be pretty" A shot of arousal ran wildly through Simon's undead body. Now stroking Jace's cock firmly he slid a third finger in, slowly to keep Jace from feeling pain, and as he scissored he found Jace's prostate

"SHIT! OH DAMN!" Jace nearly came because the stimulation of his sweet spot "So that's how it feels like"

"Just wait till my dick hits it" Simon felt Jace's dick throb wildly. When he noticed Jace was already leaking pre-cum, he slowly slid a fourth digit inside, making sure he touched Jace's prostate every time he could, he stopped stroking his cock and moved to tease his nipples, God knew how much he liked it. Jace moaned in a way all Manhattan would hear him, and when Simon decided he was stretched enough, he practically bathed his dick with lubricant and pulled Jace to the edge of the bed, he slowly tried to push his dick inside with the help of his fingers

"OUCH! Jeez, Simon this ain't no race!" Simon caressed one of Jace's thighs and apologized, and pushed his way in, much slower this time, Jace was so tight, even after all the stretching. Simon imagined how warm Jace was, but he couldn't feel that, which was a real pity, between groans and moans Simon pushed his dick all his way inside, before he moved he needed green light from Jace, something that came productively quickly

"Simon… move" Jace said hoarsely, Simon slowly pulled his cock out and pushed it inside. After some time of taking it easy Jace groaned

"Simon, faster deeper… need it" Simon fastened the pace he was rocking into Jace and made sure to go deeper so he would hit his prostate, he took lube and put in in both his hands. With one hand he pumped Jace's rock-hard and throbbing cock, and with other he caressed his thighs. Now Jace was moaning like a madman

"FUCK SIMON! SHIT OH HARDER!" Simon fastened the pace and couldn't help moaning and grunting. Simon felt all of Jace's muscles contract, which felt really well with his dick inside of Jace, and knew he was close to the edge, and he was close himself too

"SHIT! I THINK I'M GONNA… SIMONNNNNNNN!" The sight of Jace's powerful release made him cum, hard inside of the blond. He slowly pulled his dick out Jace and collapsed next to him

"That was…" Jace was out of breath

"Amazing" Simon completed. Jace was still panting out of the action, and before he could say anything, Simon continued, "Still, I prefer you dominating me big boy" Jace grinned, and Simon rested his head in Jace's strong chest. Jace played with Simon's curls and said

"My ass is sore" Making a face, he kissed Simon "I love you, top or bottom, as long as it's you" And held the other boy tight. Simon loved Jace's strong arms holding him; he flushed at the compliment, and out of nowhere he asked

"Why me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Out of every girl or guy or whatever, why did you choose _me_? Like, I'm not even handsome neither muscular or shit"

"I chose you, because for _me_ you are handsome, the most handsome, and you're smart and you're cute and, and perfect, and I love you, I don't care if you don't pump iron or stuff you're perfect the way you are"

"Do you think this will work?"

"Yes!"

"Let's get things straight, first I don't think your idea of a relationship matches mine. For me a relationship is something serious, based on love and honesty… and commitment to each other, pretty much like being married"

"A serious relationship _is_ that, so how could we have different concepts of it?"

"Do you want a serious relationship with me?"

"I want everything with you"

"So that is?"

"Eh?"

"You're like my boyfriend"

"Pretty much yea"

"Wait, I'm really old-fashioned, can you ask me to be in a relationship first?"

"Like asking you to get married?"

"Kinda" Jace and Simon got up and Jace kneeled

"Simon Robert Lewis, would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes" Simon whispered and kneeled to embrace his boyfriend

"This is really romantic you know, asking you to be in a relationship when we're both naked" Simon smiled and wanted to flush "From now on you have to understand something"

"What is it?"

"You are mine now, and I'm yours, you're stuck with me till you pretty much tell me you don't want anything with me anymore"

"You're mine like, you all?"

"Everything I am is yours" Jace kissed Simon, and Simon was glad Jace dominated him again; he loved the feeling of being held. Jace was the most romantic person he had ever met, pushing all his cockiness aside

"I love you too Jace" When the couple got back to bed they cuddled and kissed. Simon just realized there was a TV on the wall

"Watch some TV?"

"Sure"

"What do you wanna watch?"

"I don't know"

"We have porn channels" Jace said containing his laughter, Simon rolled his eyes

"Even with your jerkiness I still love you, know that"

"I'm very lucky then" Simon pressed his lips against Jace's

"Guess you are"

* * *

**Show some love and review 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, chapter 5 (yay) :3 Hope you like it, and well, though nobody reads I liked writing it. If there is somebody reading, please, review, that'd make me happy. This chapter is really short but I'm already working on the next one :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"And then he took me to his family country house"

"The Lightwood's house?" Said Clary taking a sip of her coffee

"Nope, comes from Wayland"

"And…?" Said Clary expectantly

"And what?"

"What did you guys do?" Simon flushed "Oh c'mon Simon, I am your best friend, you can tell me"

"Well, first, we had picnic together-"

"You can't eat normal food"

"I know"

"Then what about it?"

"He bottled his blood for me"

"Aw, that's so cute"

"And he was so nice" Said Simon while remembering and smirking

"And after the, um, food? I guess, what happened?" This time Simon, who was drinking his coffee, choked and flushed tomato-red

"A-after? Nothing, why?" He said nervously, Clary raised an eyebrow

"Simon Robert Lewis, I am not dumb, you know?" Simon got all sweaty

"Then… we, kind of did it," He whispered, almost inaudibly

"OH-"

"Clary-"

"MY-"

"Please"

"GOD! I can't believe it, this is so sweet, he takes you out to picnic and then you have sex, I can't"

"Don't you want to say that louder, I think the people on there didn't hear you" He said sarcastically, while furiously flushing

"I'm sorry but it's so perfect, I am so happy for you"

"Thanks"

"Oh and what's up with Kyle by the way?" Clary felt Simon stiffen at the mention of Kyle's name, and mentally slapped herself "Oh Simon sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned him" After his first reaction, Simon relaxed

"No it's ok" And he told her about Kyle's drunk night and about the last time they talked

"And you haven't talked since then?"

"No" Simon said, shrugging

"What are you doing here again?"

"Bringing _my_ boyfriend's clothes, he left them after our heated night" Kyle felt his whole body fill with extreme anger and violently took Simon's clothes bag

"Cool, now go, I'll make sure to give it to him" Jace made as if Kyle hadn't said nothing and came in "Dude, I said go"

"Why, I am waiting for my boyfriend" Kyle gritted his teeth with anger

"You can go meet somewhere else"

"Oh, am I bothering you?" said Jace with an innocent tone, Kyle tried to stay calm but anger took him and he threw himself at Jace

"FUCK YOU!" Yelled Kyle while trying to punch and cover himself from Jace's "WHY YOU?" Jace was so distracted trying to evade Kyle's punches and kicks that he didn't actually understand what the werewolf was yelling, actually both of them were so trying to hurt the other that they didn't hear the door open

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Simon was kind of surprised; he hadn't expected the apartment to turn into a brawling stage. Jace and Kyle both stopped dry and stood up

"Can one of you tell me what on earth is happening?" The werewolf and the shadowhunter both started talking at the same time from which Simon just understood a few insults

"Enough! One at a time, Jace?" Jace grinned

"I don't know, I just came to leave your clothes and to wait till you came back so we could go out and this friend of yours just jumped me" Simon looked at Kyle accusingly

"He provoked me!" He said trying to excuse himself, ashamed

"Oh, what did I ever do? I just told you I was gonna wait for my boyfriend" He said sarcastically, before they started arguing again, Simon cut them

"Enough you both! Just go, you two" When Jace was about to say something Simon continued "Go, take a walk calm the fuck down, and then I'll text you both to come back" He pushed them both out of the apartment and closed the door. He could hear them insult each other and then silence, he threw himself in the couch and he took his phone and texted Clary

**You won't believe this **

**What happened?**

**When I got home I found Jace and Kyle killing each other**

**Omg did one get hurt?**

**No, I just sent them to take a walk and told them I'd call them back when they calmed**

**What're you gonna do?**

**I really don't know**

**I mean, you have to tell Kyle that you're with Jace**

**I know but still, I don't want to hurt him**

**You're such a hard thing**

**I know**

**But I know that you know that's the right thing to do**

**Yeah…**

**Then do it and well good luck love**

**Thanks :***

He felt nervous on what he was about to do, he loved Jace but also loved Kyle, not in the same way, but he cared about him and didn't want to hurt him. Oh why. He took some blood and after an hour and a half or so, he texted them to come back. After what felt like hours he heard a knock on the door, he felt extremely nervous, but he got up, and opened the door. It was Jace, he kissed him lightly and went in, they didn't talk to each other until they heard a key in the door and Kyle coming in. Simon motioned him to sit on the couch next to Jace

"Now, that I assume you both are calm, can you tell me what was that about?" It was Kyle who spoke first

"He talked to me like he wanted to get me mad, which he achieved" Looking at Jace, Simon asked

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, just that I was bringing your clothes back and that I'd wait till you came back"

"Wait, you are forgetting the part where you mention your hot sex and tell me how he is your boyfriend with emphasis" Simon sighed

"Kyle, he is my boyfriend, and Jace there is no need to go tell everyone how we have sex. Kyle I am sorry" Kyle managed a little smile

"You know what? You are right, you guys are happy in your relationship and I am just bugging, I am sorry for falling for the wrong person" Without letting anybody make any comment he stood up and locked himself in his room.

"Woah, ok, I hadn't expected that" said Jace in an uninterested tone, Simon turned to Jace

"See what you do?"

"What? I didn't do anything" Simon looked at him with a straight face

"You _were_ trying to make him lose it, why?" after a while Jace spoke

"Because he needs to understand he can't get it with you, because you are mine"

"You know, this would've been romantic in a different situation, but Jace you don't need to taunt him to make him know so, you can be civilized for a bit, it doesn't kill, and now go, I'll call you later"

"But I though we could-"

"I'm not in the mood" Without replying, he left. After watching some TV he started wondering about Kyle, when he knocked there was no answer, he knew he had to leave him alone but still, he put his ear on the door and with his super vampire hearing he could listen to a sob, a silent sob. Simon felt his unbeating heart shatter and break into a million pieces, he wanted to do something but he was there paralyzed until the door opened. Kyle's eyes were red and his face was still wet from the tears, before he could say something about Simon eavesdropping, he hugged him tight and started crying

"I am sorry" Kyle smiled

"Why?"

"Because for me you are feeling like this"

"It's ok" said Kyle trying to soothe Simon

"It's not, you don't deserve this…" Whispered Simon. Kyle took him to the couch and tried to calm him telling him it was ok

"Look, I know, you don't choose who you fall for, take me for example, and I really don't blame you, you never did nothing to make me love you, I just love you for being you, and that's not your fault" Simon looked at him and hugged him

"Please forgive me?"

"There is nothing I have to forgive" Simon smiled

"Thanks"

"It's ok, and to make up, want to go for a walk, I mean as friends"

"Sure"

Going out with Kyle wasn't the same as it was with Jace but it wasn't bad either, not at all. They got around all Brooklyn and all was good until they found this girl. Tall and beautiful, she and Kyle just froze while looking at each other

"M-Maia?"

"Jordan…" Then it was all a blur

* * *

**Well, short chapter is short, show some love and review 3 And give me ideas, honestly I don't even know where this is going :3**


	6. Chapter 6

Guys :D Chapter 6, hope you enjoy it, if somebody is reading or something :3 Please review, you'd make me happy c:

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The girl, Maia, attacked Kyle out of nothing, spitting curses

"I HATE YOU! IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Kyle wasn't fighting back and Simon was paralyzed with shock, but he regained it when he saw Maia turn into werewolf and slash Kyle with her claws, Simon pushed her off, a little too hard that she hit a wall and fell unconscious. Kyle was bleeding and Simon didn't know what to do, he had taken both werewolves to the apartment, he'd placed Maia in one of the beds after checking she wasn't dead, and Kyle in the couch after cleaning his injuries and waiting for them to heal, thanks werewolf healing, and after Kyle moaning a lot of "sorrys" he woke up

"Simon? What happened?"

"Well, you tell me, we were walking taking a walk together and then there was this girl, Maia? And well she attacked you and I pushed her away from you, she hit herself and passed out and well you were bleeding like hell and passed out as well"

"You brought… us _both_ here?"

"Yeah-"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Dude be silent! She's still asleep, and whatever, can you tell me what's up with you guys? Because I can't understand shit" Kyle sighed

"That girl, yes, her name is Maia was my first girlfriend and relationship in general. We were in love, madly, we couldn't pass a day without seeing each other and then it happened, I got bitten, and as you've heard 1 of each 2 werewolf bites passes lycanthropy and well, I got it, and in the transformation phase I got angry for no reason all the time and I started treating Maia really badly, because I couldn't control it, until there was a time I hit her, at that moment she broke up with me and told me she never wanted to see me again, I, who was just days far from my first transformation, didn't feel anything else than extreme anger towards her. When my first full moon changed me, I did the thing that I'll always regret, I searched Maia and I… and I… bit her" Simon was in shock, Kyle continued

"When I realized what I had done, I couldn't with myself, I even tried to commit suicide, and prayed every night that she would be that one who was lucky enough, then's where the Praetor rescued me" Simon didn't find anything to say

"She, Maia, called you Jordan"

"That's my name," That explained a lot

"So you're Jordan Kyle?"

"Last time I checked my ID, yes" Simon smiled

"Can I still call you Kyle?"

"Can I still call you Simon?"

"So, she got it, lycanthropy"

"Yes"

"Did you already know?"

"I checked on her all the time in the Praetor house"

"Oh"

"She was, is still, my first love"

"That's cute" Kyle blushed

"But as you see, also when I joined the Praetor they didn't let me have any contact with her, I never got to explain, and I was really worried about her, until I heard he joined the Garroway pack, and you see, now she wants to kill me"

"Maybe now it's your chance to explain"

"If she doesn't skin me, I guess it is"

Simon spent the following time checking on Maia while Kyle was practicing a mental speech. A few hours later when Simon was in the room taking a manga to read Maia woke up

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"Well, I'm Simon and you're in my bed"

"Oh God-" Simon laughed

"No we didn't do it"

"Then what" Simon told her what happened

"Jordan is here" She said bitterly "I AM GOING TO-" Simon held her

"No you're not, he will come to talk to you, and you will stay calm and listen, if you want to rip his throat open after it, it's your thing" She twitched her lip but said nothing. Simon went out the room and motioned Kyle to go in. He could hear that they both were sobbing but didn't understand anything concrete as he was focused on his manga, until he heard a loud

"I LOVED YOU" and a "AND IT'S STUPID THAT I STILL DO" with a "I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU" from Kyle, after some more sobbing he heard Maia tell Kyle to go out.

"What did she say?"

"She told me that she was mad at me all this time, thus this, she still loved me, but to me honest, I never stopped loving her either"

"Sounds like a Disney movie, you guys should roll one with your story"

"Simon, it's not funny" He said stiffing a little laugh

"So you made up or"

"She told me to go away, but not in a forever way, so I guess we're better. I'm off for a walk, I need to get things straight, can you please keep an eye on her?"

"Sure thing, go take your walk" As Kyle was out he went to his room to talk to Maia

"So you didn't kill him, did you?"

"No" She said trying to act uninterested

"Well, just in case you want to talk about it-" Simon couldn't end his sentence because Maia jumped him and embraced him breaking in tears

"I don't know what to do" Simon tried to soother her "Even with everything he did to me, I always loved him, and now he comes and tells me all this, I can't handle it, I want to forgive him so bad but I can't let myself do it"

"Look, he loves you too, he just told me, see, you were his first love, and you always remember your first love"

"You sound wise vampire"

"What, no, it's personal experience I am as unwise as any 16 year old guy, and by the way, how did you know I was a vampire?" Maia raised an eyebrow

"How could I not know"

"Aren't you supposed to hate me?"

"Same question for you, and I am not allowed to hate you, the first thing you learn in Luke's pack is that not all vampires are fuckers and that if they don't do you bad you have no reason to do them something bad"

"Ok, that's cool"

"You're cool"

"Thanks"

"You know, I like you"

"Why, thanks, I guess I like you too"

"Too bad you're gay" Simon flushed

"Wha-how did you know?"

"Aw c'mon I'm a girl, I notice things"

"Oh ok, well, ok, what, eh"

"Aw you're cute" Simon blushed

"So are you guys going to make up?" Ignoring Simon question she said

"He told me about you"

"About me?"

"You and him"

"Me and him?"

"Don't act it, he told me he was like infatuated with you"

"He did"

"So do you like him or"

"Kyle? I do but it's complicated because I'm dating this other guy and I love him, I feel like he's the one, but I still care a lot about Kyle but well, I don't love him the way he loves me"

"That's a pity you know, after all he was always a nice guy"

"He is still"

"About this guy you're dating, he's really lucky to have you"

"You think so? Thanks, but I think I am lucky he even looks at me"

"Don't think so low about yourself, you see anyone is lucky to have you, I myself would date you, and if he doesn't treat you the way you deserve, dump him and find someone better"

"No it's not that, he treats me really good, he loves me an I love him, but ugh what am I even saying, forget it"

"I know what you feel, you feel like he can find someone better and forget you, that you're not good enough, but that's not true, ok?"

"Ok"

"Have you seen him lately?"

"I told him I'd call him yesterday but I was taking care of you and I forgot"

"Then call him now and go out somewhere, I'll be fine and won't kill Jordan, promise" Simon smiled

"Thanks"

"Don't even mention it, go" Simon went out, took his phone and called Jace's number

"Jace?"

"Simon! Oh god I was so worried, you said you'd call, you didn't return my calls, I was freaking out, I though you hated me, if you do I'm sorry, I'm sorry and I love you"

"Jace, it's ok, I don't hate you, it's just something happened while I was out with Kyle-"

"Excuse me, out with Kyle?"

"Yes, as friends, if you pull a drama scene I'll hang up" Jace sighed

"Ok" He told him the story of Maia and Kyle

"Oh so long lost love not so love werewolf whatever?"

"Yeah kind of, so I called you because I want to see you"

"You… do?"

"Yes! You know, I find it hard to stay mad at you"

"You know, that's what everyone says, I think I'm just extremely charming and you can't resist" Simon rolled his eyes "So pick you up in 30?"

"Be waiting" A wave of excitement filled Simon, he just hadn't seen Jace in one day yet it felt like years, he already missed him, he felt dumb but guess that's what love was about. He got ready in less than 15 minutes and couldn't stay still for one second, finally the bell rang and Simon opened. Jace had brought him flowers. He kissed the smaller boy

"I missed you" Simon felt a little relief when knowing he wasn't the only one

"I missed you too"

"How much?" Asked Jace sensually, Simon leaned closer and kissed him hungrily

"This much"

"Oh we could get some of that in use"

"So, where are we going?"

"Well, as you called me and just gave me 30 minutes to think, I did the first thing that came to my mind I knew you'd love"

"And what is that?" said Simon smirking

"It's a surprise, dear"

"I like surprises"

"I like you"

"I though you loved me" replied Simon trying to sound hurt

"Love is such a small thing for what I feel for you" Simon hugged him, he knew he seemed needy but he didn't care this was his Jace

"I love you, like really, really love you" Jace kissed his cheek

"So shall we go?"

"We shall"

Jace took Simon's arm in his and walked him down, and there was no cab waiting but a bike, to be accurate a vampire bike

"We are going in that?"

"Yeah"

"Where did you get it?"

"Oh long story, just it flies"

"Are you serious?"

"Hundred percent"

"Then let's go"

Jace took Simon on an air tour of the entire city, then to a valley off the city to see the stars

"They're beautiful, just like you" Simon flushed at the compliment. They cuddled under the stars complimenting each other and telling each other how much they were in love

"I know it"

"What?"

"You're it, that person"

"That person?"

"The person for me, the one I'll spend the rest of my life with" Simon's heart skipped a beat

"I love you Jace" Jace kissed him

"I love you too"

"Do you know what would make today better?"

"What?" Jace moved his hands to Simon's ass "What are we waiting for?"

"I love make-up sex"

"We never actually had a fight"

"Feels like we did, and now I ache for you"

"That's really nice to hear, because I feel the same"

"Then let's go"

"Wait where are we going?"

"Sur-prise"

"Oh right"

The both guys hopped in the bike and flew to a hotel

"A hotel?"

"Yeah"

"You got us a hotel room?" Simon kissed Jace with burning passion "Now, you're perfect, stop"

"All for you"

"Guess it's time to make you see how much I love you"

They both went in, and to their room, a conveniently dark room only lit by candles, with a champagne bottle next to a very comfortable looking bed, Simon who was lost on the room didn't hear Jace undress

"Ok, that was fast"

"Sure thing, we didn't come here to admire the room, right?"

"Right" said Simon admiring Jace's body "There are better things to admire in here"

* * *

Show some love and review :3 If you have any ideas for the story please tell me, I actually am becoming dry of ideas


End file.
